A known electrical cable assembly, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,271, has an electrical cable connected to an electrical connector. The connector has electrical contacts with solder tails adapted for connection with insulated, signal transmitting conductors of the cable. The electrical contacts in the known connector are springs engaged against the signal transmitting conductors with spring forces. A circuit board has contact pads connected to both the solder tails and the signal transmitting conductors.
A disadvantage of the known cable assembly is that it requires electrical contacts with springs on the solder tails, which are unsuitable for plugging into apertures of a circuit board. In the past, two types of electrical connectors have been required. One type is suited for connection to an electrical cable, by having springs on the solder tails for connection to signal transmitting conductors of the cable. Another type of electrical connector is suitable for mounting on a circuit board, by having signal pins and ground pins that plug into apertures of the circuit board. The signal pins and ground pins are unsuited for connection to an electrical cable. In the past a need for two different types of solder tails resulted in two types of electrical connectors being required.
A desired electrical connector is one that has solder tails of one type, which solder tails are readily adapted for connection, either to an electrical cable, or to apertures in a circuit board.